Barefoot Cinderella
by torethepages
Summary: Things change over the years but broken friendships can be fixed. I guess judging from the title, you already know the plot line...or do you? ShanexMitchie. Smitchie
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, I'm kind of new here and decided to at least try making my summer productive. Voila! This happened. Yeah, I'm trying to make the chapters long and make it less boring as possible. The "Cinderella" thing isn't gonna happen yet until chapter two or three or something. Right now, I think the story's really shallow. It has no meaning yet. Maybe I'll find one along the way. But yeah, like I said its my first time and I'm still trying.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

Six year old Mitchie Torres was twirling around in her new blue dress. Her mother had given it to her as a birthday gift and was at bliss that for once her daughter was wearing something lady like.

Though Mitchie felt like a princess, she sighed as she had nothing to do.

'_This is boring!' she thought._

So she made her way downstairs and strolled down next door , planning to visit her three best friends.

Mrs. Gray opened the door to find a cute little girl smiling at her. And she just couldn't help but smile back. This little girl's smile was contagious. But to her surprise the little girl wasn't wearing her usual baseball cap with a ponytail and baggy clothes.

"Mitchie, it's nice to see you. Pretty dress you have there, sweetie. Shane's out at the backyard. Now go, I'll just get you guys something to eat." Mrs. Gray loved this girl.

"Thanks Shane's Mom! I'll be with Shane," she skipped to the backyard and sure enough, Shane Gray who was seven years old was playing a friendly game of soccer with his two other brothers.

Shane was the first to acknowledge she was there and ran out to engulf her in a hug.

"You look pretty midget," He said as he ruffled her hair.

Mitchie pouted. "Meanie." Though she was kind of happy he called her pretty.

"Let me guess, you being in a dress made you more bored and you came down here instead of _trying_ to have tea parties or something-which, in your case, would also make you bored." He said non-chalantly.

Shane Gray knew her all too well. She was never the type to stay indoors. She loved it outside.

The girl shrugged. "I hate being stuck in that stuffy old room."

Nate and Jason came on and hugged her too, letting go as they started to get the feeling that Mitchie couldn't breathe within their tight grasps. When they did, she saw the ball that the brothers played with and decided to take interest on it.

They laughed at her first when they saw her running towards the ball,

"What are you planning to do? This game is for guys, Mitch." Nate said. A girl didn't belong in these kind of games. Did they?

But as they saw her kick it to the net, they were stunned to see that the little girl in a dress had scored a goal.

"Mitchie, how'd you do that?" Nate asked amazed.

Mitchie simply shrugged but grinned afterwards. "Do you think I can play with you guys? Come on! You guys never let me play." It was true. They'd simply say _'It's not a game for little girls, Mitch'_ which irked her. They said that they were simply protecting her from harm. _'Pffft. They think they're all that huh?'_

Nate was about to reply her question but got cut off by his own mother, bringing a tray of cookies and glasses of milk. The boys hungrily got one each.

" Not today Mitchie. We don't want your new dress to get ruined now do we?" she said as she handed the girl a cookie.

She gratefully accepted. "Thank you so much Miss Shane's Mom!"

"You're welcome, dear" Mrs. Gray went back to the house to let the kids have their fun. After all they _were_ kids.

"Why don't you come by tomorrow, Mitch? We could teach you how to play soccer! We think you could handle it by now." suggested Jason.

Shane and Nate nodded their heads, not being able to speak as their mouths were filled with scrumptious chocolate chip cookies.

Shane gulped his down and drank his milk as fast as possible. "Yeah, we can see you tomorrow then I can teach you more music and guitar after!"

Little Mitchie racked her 6 year old head. _Being able to see Shane and play with my best friends? Plus the mention of __**music**__ with Shane? There was no way I could turn down that offer. Well…._

"I would love to but you guys gotta let me play and teach me, not make me win on purpose like you guys always do like on hide and seek!"

she said sternly, crossing her arms at her chest.

The guys gulped. Mitchie always scared them. Especially with that look.

"A-anything you want!"

"Absolutely no funny business!"

"Promise!" Shane exclaimed and grabbed the last cookie on the tray. Then he faced Mitchie.

"Want it, Mitch?" he offered.

Mitchie smiled at him and nodded. "Thanks Shay."

She took the cookie out of his hand and placed it in her pocket when nobody was looking. After all it was special to her. Why?

Because little Mitchie Torres had a crush on her best friend Shane Gray.

* * *

><p><em>10 years later<em>

Mitchie sighed as she stuffed her clothes in her duffel bag. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and went out of the field. She was the captain of her high school's all girls soccer team and they had just finished soccer practice.

She walked home thinking about the amount of homework she had to do and their tournament coming up. Then the most dreadful: The school's Masquerade Night. She groaned. Dresses, make-up and boys were her complete nightmare.

But all her thoughts seemed to stop as she passed by the house of her three used-to-be best friends. She smiled a bit, taking in the surroundings.

It still had the same chocolate brown roof and pale white walls. She remembered the days when she would knock on that door and run upstairs to his room just to end up getting lost in music. She would remember the days when she would play video games or soccer with him and his brothers and end up collapsing on the floor laughing, covered in sweat.

Those were the days she could never return to. Days she could never get back.

She tried to shake off the depressing memories and ran to her house which was right by, figuring that she already had moved on and they weren't worth her time.

_'They abandoned me. They made their choice.' _ She kept thinking as she sat on her bed. But she knew. She knew at the back of her mind that she still cared. That she still missed them dearly.

Oh how she wishes things didn't have to turn out the way it did.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You're up for chapter two. It's kinda crappy. I know my story seems cliché or whatever but it's just an idea. How does it get more cliché than a Cinderella plot line? But well yeah. Give it the benefit of a doubt. It might not be as horrible. Who knows? Some people might like it.**

**This is kind of a filler so...**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited or story alerted. It means a lot, you have no idea.**

**P.S.: Well nothing really. I just really really really miss Jemi. Call them dead but I'll forever love those two. Together or apart. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Camp Rock.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

The next day Mitchie didn't have soccer practice. She was nervous since her best friend Miley Stewart had planned to take her to the mall today. She shuddered at the thought of dresses and make-up.

And as if right on cue, Miley was beside her. Clutching her books and eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Ready to go Mitchie?" she asked, being her perky self.

Mitchie shut her locker and sighed. "As I'll ever be."

She and Miley went to the parking lot and got in the car. As Miley started driving she thought that maybe, just maybe, that she could try getting out of this. Just one last try.

"Miles, we don't even have dates. It's a masked ball and I'm pretty sure that with or without masks, no boy would want to be near me."

Miley rolled her eyes, "You've been approached by tons of guys this week Mitchie! You just turned all of them down."

"That's 'cause I don't want to go to the stupid dance! The only reason I'm going is because of you. And don't get me wrong. I love you Miles but is there a possibility that we can just…you know? Ditch?" Mitchie was desperate. She hadn't worn a dress since she was six for crying out loud!

"I'm worried, Mitch. You've had guys asking you out for two years but you keep denying them. I was kind of hoping that you could meet someone in the dance. Are you afraid of guys or something?"

"O-Of course not! She paused. "All guys are just jerks."

"Suuurrree. Just keep generalizing them." Sarcasm oozing out of her words.

The truth was, Mitchie is afraid of guys. She wasn't heterophobic. It wasn't that serious. But she'd just been looking out for herself. The first and last guys she let into her life all but tossed her out and pretended she never existed. Well….she did avoid them thoroughly but still.

She looked out the window, slowly getting lost in her memories. It was happening all too often now.

She still remembered the day that each of them had turned on her. The day they had a one way ticket straight out of Mitchie's life. She could never forget that day. It still stung just to even think about it.

* * *

><p><em>Freshmen year…<em>

It all happened when Mitchie was on her first day of high school. She was happy to be at the same school with the boys. Ever since they'd gotten in high school, they would only see each other for after school soccer at their backyard. Now she was going to see them everyday.

'_After all, with Shane, Nate and Jason by my side nothing could go wrong'._

But little did she know how wrong she was.

As she closed her locker, she saw the three brothers leaning up theirs. They were surrounded by an awful lot of boys which Mitchie presumed were the guys' friends.

"Hey guys!" she grinned at the three before noticing the cold stares and unexpected smirks she was getting. Not just form their friends but from Shane, Nate and Jason too.

"Oh hey loser." Nate said as he looked the other way.

Their friends laughed and Mitchie frowned, hurt by his words. The three had cold hard expressions. None of them were looking at her straight in the eye like they always did.

'_Something is definitely wrong.'_

"Leave." Jason said simply, as if he didn't care about her at all.

Mitchie blinked then stared at the three brothers in awe. '_What's happening?'_

"Shane?" her voice cracked. She set her gaze on him, her eyes, begging and pleading. Begging and pleading for him to defend her, to say they were joking! Anything! ….Anything to explain why they were acting like this.

Shane looked at her straight in the eye. His seeming to be lost. "You heard us, get out of here loser!"

He shoved her to the other side of lockers and Mitchie collided with the solid ground floor. A few tears escaped her eyes.

"You're such a jerk!" she yelled. The boys left laughing at her and Mitchie glared at their retreating figures. She couldn't believe what had just happened.'

'_That couldn't have been them could it? They couldn't be!'_ She kept on asking her self if she had done something wrong, refusing to accept that her best friends had turned on her.

A brunette with soft brown curls approached her. Sitting down at the spot next to Mitchie and started consoling her.

She gave her a half-hearted smile. "I saw everything that happened. You shouldn't have approached those jocks that way…. Im Miley Stewart by the way."

Mitchie gave her a small smile and stood up.

"I'm Mitchie Torres."

The bell rung and while her friendship with the boys might be over, her friendship with this girl just started.

* * *

><p>"Mitchie? Mitchie! Are you okay? We're here." Mitchie hadn't realized she had been daydreaming.<p>

As they got out of the car Mitchie decided to give Miley a big hug.

She laughed. "What was that for?"

Mitchie shrugged. "Nothing lets go!" she linked arms with her best friend and entered the mall.

She was happy that Miley had seen her that day. She couldn't have moved on without her. She would've been left on the floor crying her eyes out for a few minutes alone in that hallway for the whole day if it wasn't for her.

Maybe this was one way of repaying her too. To give in. She wanted to make Miley happy. She was all she had left after all. And if this dance was what she wanted, then it was what she was going to get.

Even if it meant she had to wear a dress.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: WARNING: Extremely girly chapter. I went in detail with the dress and all and I'm sure no boy in the entire world would sit through a girl describing dresses. Much less in a love story. I didn't describe Miley much since she has a minor role but she was wearing the same thing she wore in The Last Song wedding only with a white mask.**

**P.S: if you haven't noticed the **_'italicized thingys that are in closed in apostrophes' _**are Mitchie's thoughts. I might use them on other peoples thoughts once in a while. Not here though. We'll just see. Either way, I'll make it so it won't be confusing.**

**Disclaimer: Yehp, still don't own Camp Rock.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

Tonight was the night. Her heart was racing and her palms were sweating. To say her nerves were eating her alive would be an understatement.

"Mitchieeeeee!" Her friend whined. "Stop fidgeting, you look amazing!"

That didn't calm her nerves any less. She rolled her eyes.

'_Me? Look amazing? I wish!'_

"You can look in the mirror now by the way."

Mitchie hesitantly turned to the mirror, her eyes shut.

'_1…2…3…'_ She opened her eyes. "Oh my gosh…"

Her friend smirked. "Told you."

She was a wearing a baby blue strapless dress. The top looked like a corset and the skirt really poofy and ended right below the knee. Ruffles, yup ruffles. It also had a white studded belt along her waist which tied her outfit together perfectly. She was sparkling-partly because her dress had silver glitter, just a little though. Her long brown hair was in loose glorious curls. Her shoes on the other hand were white pumps. She had a white mask covering her eyes that had diamonds. The mask covered most of her upper face.

Oddly enough it looked like an extravagant version of the dress she wore 10 years ago.

"This is ridiculous!" She exclaimed.

Miley was beyond proud of her work. Her best friend looked absolutely stunning. A random thought burst in her head and she laughed out loud.

Mitchie turned to her. "What's so funny?"

"I feel like your fairy godmother or something."

Mitchie laughed with her and scoffed. "What am I? Cinderella?"

'_Oh the irony.'_

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"Miley, I don't think this is a good idea." Mitchie bit her lip.<p>

Everyone was staring at her. She was at the school gym's front doors. Her friend Miley was right behind her.

She froze "Euh…uh."

"Shut it. Now go have fun!" she said as she pushed the poor girl forward, making her bump into a boy with hazel eyes.

He was quite tall and had dark hair. Half his face was covered with a black mask, similar to Mitchie's except this one had no designs.

She grew flustered. "I'm so sorry!"

He grinned and slowly wrapped his hands around her waist as she did to his neck. They started to dance to the slow music.

"Don't be. I guess it was just my luck to have a beautiful girl like you bump into me."

Mitchie blushed. She couldn't shake off the presence of familiarity within her though. Those eyes. She's seen them before….but where? How could she possibly….

She decided to ignore the feeling. She laid her head on the person's chest as they slow danced. _'Where did I get the courage to do** that**? His arms felt safe and warm though.'_ Pretty soon she was gently singing the song they were dancing to herself, thinking that he couldn't hear her.

"Pretty amazing voice you've got there, though I can't really tell since it's a bit low. You know, I haven't seen you around school. Are you new here? Because I'm pretty sure I would have recognized you. I know everyone." He heard?

She looked up at him and laughed nervously. "Really? I've been here since freshman year."

The boy narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips. "I actually just broke up with my girlfriend who was cheating on me. You think you know people…. I'm planning on a new head start. Speaking of knowing people, anyway, who are you?"

"Guess."

He scoffed. "Give me a clue at least! I'm the most popular guy at school. You sure you don't want me to know your name?"

Then it clicked. Hazel eyes. Cockiness. Most popular guy at school.

"Oh sorry! There goes my head start." He said.

Her eyes went wide and she immediately unwrapped her arms and took a step back.

"Is something wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Shane. Shane Gray?" she whispered.

His brow furrowed. "How did you…..?" His question trailed off.

He straightened himself though he still seemed a bit confused. "Yeah, I'm Shane Gray. Do I know you?"

Mitchie grulped. Her whole world seemed to stop. Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres meet once again.

'_Mitchie, you're dead.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: I was supposed to post this three days ago but I do have my reasons. I was sick and I had a fever and yeah yeah yeah. Plus, when I tried posting, my brother burst through the door. I didn't want him to read so I snatched up my flash drive and then POOF! No more story. So yeah, I rewrote this. Again I'm really really really really really sorry. This isn't gonna be my best so… Shane POV! Sorry it's a bit redundant. I wrote this while watching the Billboard awards so I like….yeah. I didn't have time to proof read so if there's some errors, Im sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock. Even Miley. (It would be creepy if I owned Miley. Lmfao. Nah, that chick belongs to Nick Jonas.)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>

"Hey Shane," Two figures approached the duo. One seemed older than the other.

"Nate? Jason?" He turned around and found his two brothers, his attention now drawn away from the white-masked girl.

'_What are they doing here?' _he thought annoyed. Not knowing that this was all it took for the girl to runaway. His time was being interrupted by his brothers.

"Hey Shane, what are you up to man?" Nate placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, what are you doing here alone?" Jason asked scratching the back of his head?

'_Alone?' _Shane's head snapped up to his right where the girl he had just danced with was now gone.

He turned left and right, trying to find the girl. "Where is she?"

"Where's who?" Nate looked around him as well, trying to find what Shane was looking for.

"The girl. She was here." He mumbled irritated then dashed out of the gymnasium. If it weren't for them, he wouldn't have let the girl out of his sight.

He saw a flash of blue turn around the corner. He picked up his pace and followed her through the halls without getting noticed.

'_Why is she going into the music room?' _He slowly made his way in with her and hid behind the instruments.

He observed the girl that had pulled out a pair of light blue Converse-which she hid earlier-from the side of the room. She went to the piano and sat on the chair, taking off her heels. She replaced the death traps with the comfortable sneakers and sighed in relief. Her attention was now on the piano. Her fingertips brushed along the ivory keys, admiring it's smooth texture. A soft melody played and Shane's breath got caught.

The sight in front of him was extremely beautiful. The way the moonlight touched the girl's face. The way her hair fell on all the right places. The way she gracefully positioned her fingers against the keys. The way the melody matched her voice. Everything was perfect.

_Do you know what it's like__  
><em>_To feel so in the dark__  
><em>_To dream about a life__  
><em>_Where you're the shining star__  
><em>_Even though it seems__  
><em>_Like it's too far away__  
><em>_I have to believe in myself__  
><em>_It's the only way_

_This is real, This is me__  
><em>_I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now__  
><em>_Gonna let the light, shine on me__  
><em>_Now I've found, who I am__  
><em>_There's no way to hold it in__  
><em>_No more hiding who I want to be__  
><em>_This __is me__  
><em>

Shane Gray had fallen in love with her voice. The song had come to a stop. Oh how he longed for it to continue. He was about to stand up but then his sudden jolt caused the instruments fall down.

"Oh shi-"

"What are you doing here?" The girl asked furiously. She looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I'm sorry! That was just…..wow." He was at awe.

The girl blushed. "That doesn't answer my question!"

"I-I was looking for you, after you left. Then I saw you going in the music room. Then I heard you. Then I-i…" He rambled.

She took a step closer to him. "You shouldn't have followed me, Shane."

"But I don't even know your name. And I'm glad I did follow you or else I wouldn't have heard that amazing voice of yours."

"You already know me, Shane and I'm pretty sure you don't like me. You were a jerk. So why don't you just-"

Another girl with a purple dress burst through the door, interrupting her sentence. "We have to go! I've been looking for you everywhere! My dad's gonna kill me!" She turned to see Shane Gray beside her and raised a brow.

"Really? I went thorough all this and you're back to square one?" She laughed.

The girl groaned and grabbed her hand. "It's not funny and let's get out of here!" They dashed out and ran.

Shane tried catching up. "A jerk? Can't I at least know your name? I'm sorry!" he yelled out desperately.

They didn't stop. Soon they were gone and Shane sunk to the ground.

This couldn't be it. He knows he's had an attitude for the past few years but now was his new start. How could one girl he actually wanted, not like him? He was bitter. Even after finding out he was Shane Gray, he got turned down. The girl couldn't leave his mind. Her exceptional beauty and spectacular voice drew him in. Call it shallow but he thought he was in love.

'_I'm going to find out who you are no matter what.' _He promised himself.

And with that, the quest to find his Cinderella begins.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Watching Joe and Demi cuteness on my Camp Rock DVD. I feel like the Bonus Features are better than the movie. Lmfao. Just kidding, they're both great. Anyway it's officially a year since they broke up…5 days before my birthday. –cries- Well at least yesterday when I was suppose to post this. But seriously though, I did cry when they broke up. Yup yup yup, Im that much Jemi addicted.**

**My only wish is that those to fix their stuff.**

**SEE NO MORE ON JUNE 3RD. SUPPORT OUR COOKIE CUTTER POPSTAR MKAY?**

**My moods are affecting my chapters. Askdjsldjlsdjsldjll.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock. If I did, I would make Shane and Mitchie be in the same cabin and have some…..oh nevermind :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5<strong>

'_Oh. My. God.'_

Mitchie Torres stood infront of her locker appalled. A blue flyer was attached to it's door. It held words that were absolutely dreadful in her case.

_**SHANE GRAY IS LOOKING FOR THE GIRL WITH THE VOICE!**_

_**GO TO THE CAFETERIA TODAY AT LUNCH AND PROVE YOURSELF.**_

_**NOTE FROM SHANE:**_

_**REMEMBER CINDERELLA, I WONT STOP UNTIL I FIND YOU.**_

_**SING THE SONG YOU SANG AT THE MUSIC ROOM.**_

_**P.S.: IF YOU"RE NOT HER. DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME**_

Miley stopped right at her side, looking at her best friend. She looked at her weirdly and noticed she was looking directly at her locker.

"Why are you looking at your locker like-OHMYGOD." She finally saw the cause.

"My words exactly." She muttered bitterly.

Was he really that keen on finding her? He had a new flavor every week. He could've just grabbed some random chick but why her? What happened that night didn't really mean that much to him….right?

"What are you gonna do about this, Mitch? The guy's head over heels for you! He's willing to search the entire student body for you!" Miley tried and hide her excitement. She was a hopeless romantic. She believed that this was Mitchie's chance to find love.

Mitchie had told her what had happened at her encounter with Shane Gray. She rolled her eyes at her comment. _'In love? Sure…..He hears my voice and falls in love? Impossible!'_

"I don't know, Miley. And I doubt that he's in love with me, after like what? An a few hours with me? The idea's completely ridiculous!" She scoffed.

Miley shrugged. "Love at first sight?"

Mitchie glared at her. "Now that's just shallow!"

The girl smirked. "Cinderella doesn't want to be found. And it looks like she left a song instead of a glass slipper."

Her glare intensified. "You're getting a kick out of this aren't you?"

She laughed. "My plan worked and you found a dude! Of course I'm getting a kick out of this!"

Mitchie groaned. "I'm not going. Let's just get to class."

The bell rung and head off to class. Everyone was talking about the fliers though none would really go for it. They knew Shane Gray's wrath was too much to handle. He had a bad temper when it came to girls that were trying to get his attention.

Mitchie had a headache listening to the constant gossip. Should she go? No. He'll only get disappointed. If she doesn't go will he stop? She'd try to ignore him. He'd forget about it wont he? She was not going to get sucked back in his life when he made no effort to get back or stay in hers.

Class after class went and the bell finally rung for lunch. She and Miley sat at their usual table. As far away from the populars. The populars meaning Shane, Nate and Jason.

"MItchie, he looks miserable. Well….miserable, anxious and worried." She glanced at the table and saw Shane Gray drumming his fingers at the table impatiently, his head snapping up left and right. He had a frown on his face. Mitchie couldn't help but feel bad.

Shane Gray turned her direction and their eyes met. Mitchie immediately looked away.

"Someone still likes their old childhood crush." Miley said in a sing song voice.

Turns out Nate saw that brief moment that the two's eyes met and contemplated on going to their table. That and he couldn't help but think that the girl right next to Mitchie was gorgeous.

He strode off telling his brothers he'll be back.

"Hi Mitchie." He said nervously.

"….Hi." Mitchie muttered. Why was he here? She felt uncomfortable. Miley scooted to the right.

He sat down at the table and sighed. "Look I know you probably hate me. But mom really misses you. She asks everyday and it ticks off Shane. We just told her that things didn't work out. It's her birthday today and…."

She raised a brow. "And?"

"Look we're planning on having a dinner. The whole family. Plus you. You can even bring your friend if you want." He smiled at Miley.

Miley blushed. "What do you think Mitch?"

She groaned. All she seemed to do all day was moan, sigh and groan. Why was the universe leading her back to the Grays? "You forgot to give her a present again didn't you?"

He smiled sheepishly. "There's birthday cake. Chocolate with vanilla icing, your favorite. After that, you can hate me again if you want. Just one night Mitch come on." He begged.

She bit her lip. "I'll think about it."

Nate smiled victioriously.

'_What did I just get into? You're an idiot Mitchie.' _Mitchie brought her head to the table and groaned for the nth time.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, the last chapter sucked and was poorly written. It frustrates me so much. Ugh. Your reviews mean a lot to me guys. You have no idea. (And I say that all the time 'cause I really mean it.) And for that, Im going to write longer chapters and give more time for writing and not Twitter or Msn. Hehe. Its my birthday today. Haha. **

**Btw, whoever trended Demi & Cutters on twitter. You ruined my morning. Whoever was whining about it and making it trend more, Im sorry but I think you're stupid.**

**Did you listen to the See No More preview? I CANT WAIT.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I don't own Camp Rock. Asdjskjlsdfjsl.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>

Shane Gray was locked in his room strumming his guitar. His thoughts on the girl with the voice.

_Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart__  
><em>_Of what it means to know just who I am__  
><em>_I think I've finally found a better place to start__  
><em>_But no one ever seems to understand_

_I need to try to get to where you are__  
><em>_Could it be, your not that far_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing__  
><em>_I need to find you__  
><em>_I gotta find you__  
><em>_You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me__  
><em>_I need to find you__  
><em>_I gotta find you_

The girl didn't show up but that didn't mean he was giving up. Today was his mothers birthday and it was the first time he picked up his guitar in a long time. That gave him an idea.

There was a knock on the door. "Shane, dinner!" He opened it.

"Hey Shane, do you have a present for mom?" Nate smirked.

"Yeah I do. Why?" He asked.

"'Cause my gift is_ so_ gonna top yours!" Nate Gray was being cocky. What present could he have up his sleeve?

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever now let's just get downstairs."

They went down and gave their mother a hug each. Jason was the one who made the cake. The other boys set the table. It was a small family dinner. Mr. Gray was the one doing the dishes tonight. Their mother didn't have to lay a finger.

"Nate, why are there seven plates?" Jason asked confused.

"Oh we're having a guest. My present for mom."

"How can you bring a person for a present? Did you bring grandma and grandpa? Aunt Angelica?" Shane was wide eyed. Who would Nate bring to a dinner at such short notice? He forgot about their mother's birthday. He remembers telling him in the morning and he freaked out.

Then suddenly the door bell rung and Nate smiled. "Looks like she's here."

They went to the door and saw their mother hugging a brunette. Another one right along her side.

"Oh Mitchie, it's so good to see you!" Their mother said pulling away.

Mitchie smiled. "Happy Birthday Mrs. Sh-I mean Mrs. Gray. Nate invited us to come." She blushed. Old habits die hard.

"Oh no, you can call me Denise. It's good to see you have a girl as a friend now." Mrs. Gray said teasingly.

"I'm Miley Stewart." The perky girl said. Mrs. Gray smiled and hugged her. "Happy Birthday Mrs. Gray."

Mitchie saw the three boys behind the woman and waved awkwardly. "Hey guys.."

"Glad you grabbed my offer. Hey Miley, would you want a drink in the kitchen?" It was obvious Nate was eager to have time with her.

She all but smiled brightly and went with him. Mitchie had a knowing look on her face and MIley just rolled her eyes.

"Great seeing you here, Mitch." Jason said.

Though Jason's words were loud and clear. They were inaudible because when Shane and Mitchie laid their eyes on each other it seemed like nothing else existed. Though Shane turned away refusing to look at her. Mitchie frowned. But it is what she expected.

Jason coughed loudly. "Dinners gonna get cold."

"Oh yeah."

All dinner Denise and Mitchie talked. She was so happy to see her again. Jason asked her about how she was doing on the girls soccer team. Miley and Nick couldn't stop glancing at each other. Shane on the other hand, kept looking down on his plate. More like glaring actually.

"Nate, thank you so much for bringing Mitchie back here. This birthday is definitely a happy one." His mom said pushing her plate away.

Nate had a smug smile on his face. "Best thing you've ever received, huh?"

"I don't know, how you survived the boys without me, Denise." Mitchie laughed.

Shane finally spoke up. "Do you still sing?"

Everyone looked at him. That was the first thing he said all night. He had kept silent all through out dinner. He grabbed his guitar from the side.

"I was p-planning on singing mom a happy birthday before we blow out the cake as a birthday gift to her. I haven't really….played in a long time." Shane scratched the back of his head still not looking at her. He was certainly trying to act as if he didn't care as much.

Did Mitchie want to sing? Yes. Does Mitchie still sing? Not as much as before but she did none the less. It would constantly remind her of Shane so she kept it to a minimum. Would she sing right now? No. She didn't want to risk Shane recognizing her voice no matter how much she loved Denise.

"I'm sorry, I don't anymore." She said nervously.

Shane's head snapped and he glared at her. "Why not?"

Miley stood up from the table and crossed her arms. "Why do you think?"

"Last time, I checked I wasn't talking to you. You're not even part of this family and so is Mitchie." Venom coming out of every word. His mood has taken an abrupt change.

Nate grew aggravated at his behavior. "Shane that's enough!"

"It's true! They're not! We lived without Mitchie for three years. Why does she matter so much? All she ever does is act like she's tough. She's irrelevant. She shouldn't be here. We got rid of her! And I remember very clearly that we ditched her in the hallway! We, meaning you and Jason included!" Shane was fuming. Obviously, Mitchie wasn't a surprise he was expecting.

Everyone at the table was watching. Mitchie was only looking down.

"Jason and I never wanted that to happen! We we're under peer pressure and now that all those idiot seniors graduated we finally don't have to act like how they were. Obviously you've become their clone!"

By now tears were streaming down Mitchie's eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED :'(**

**Yeah, life is crap and I have school. But I hope you like this one. Imma start updating more often. If I don't, yell at me D:**

**Guys who were suppose to be my friends were pissing me off at school today…..as if I didn't have enough on my plate already. I kept on cursing and screaming at myself. NO SCHOOL TOMORROW….for meh. Anyway, if you see my big brother? PUNCH HIM IN THE FACE MKAY?**

**Leo, you're awesome. Jsyk.**

**Disclaimer: I can't own Camp Rock. So no.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7<strong>

"What the heck, Shane!" Jason and Nate were in Shane's room. The boy being questioned and ridiculed.

Just moments ago, Mitchie left dinner in tears. She ran out the door with Miley on her trail. Believe me his mom gave him a scolding worse than any other horror movie.

"Why did you invite her, Nate? We were fine without her!" Shane didn't want to welcome Mitchie Torres in his life again. He felt weak whenever she was around. He couldn't help his feelings around her. He felt vulnerable.

"Because I knew she'd make mom happy! She's always been good at that." Shane frowned and looked down on his hands. Mitchie did make everyone happy. But not today. When Shane saw her, he began getting nervous and sad. He started feeling regret. He didn't like those feelings. He was so used to the emotion of not caring and pushing his feelings aside.

A loud noise came outside. It was starting to pour rain. There was thunder and lightning. Nate's phone beeped and he read a text.

"Miley, just told me that Mitchie went to the park alone! It's pouring rain our there!" Nate began to panic.

Jason started taking a rain coat from the closet until Shane stood up. Like it or not, he still cared about Mitchie more than he lets on.

His eyes were blazing. They were filled with anger. "Is she freaking crazy? Couldn't she see the storm? That freaking-UGH!" He spat. He ran out the door and headed off to the park.

Nate and Jason stared at each other. "He. Is. An. Idiot."

It wasn't until a block later that he realized he forgot to bring an umbrella but he couldn't turn back now. He was too worried about Mitchie.

He went to the park and saw someone on the swings. He saw that Mitchie had brought an umbrella after all and was perfectly fine. He sighed in relief and slowed down when he was near her. He saw the empty swing next to her and quietly sat down.

"Hey…" He mumbled.

Mitchie grew startled. "Ugh! Shane you're going to get sick! Here take my umbrella! Awww man, you're soaking wet. Did you even think?"

His hair was dripping wet. His clothes sticking to his body. His body shivering from the cold rain. His arms were hugging his torso to keep himself from shivering

He looked at her with confusion. "Would you stop being so nice? I was a jerk to you at home. Well all these years actually. You should be mad at me. You should hate me."

Mitchie groaned. "Go get your butt off that swing. We're going home. You're going to get sick, Shane!" She felt his forehead. "Oh gosh! You're burning up!"

She practically dragged him home. The entire family was surprised that she would do that after everything that's happened. The first thing she did was set Shane in bed.

"Jase, Nate, can you get his clothes off him? Get him some warm ones. Preferably not soaked." Mitchie yelled while squeezing the wet towel downstairs. She was going to place it on Shane's forehead.

"Sure." They shrugged.

He was breathing heavily when she got back to him. She placed the towel on top of his forehead and sat beside his bed. Soon enough he fell asleep.

Mitchie now noticed the scattered balls of paper on the floor. Which she remembered, was when he would write a song.

'_He's been writing?' _she thought.

She opened one of the crumpled spheres and read the lyrics.

She groaned as she saw it had been for his "Cinderella". Well, it was her if you put it that way. She knew Shane would be disappointed if it was her. How cold he not? It was a girl that he didn't want in his life anymore. A girl that meant nothing to him anymore.

She stood up, about to leave but saw something shine in the light. Right by his bed was a bracelet. Not just any bracelet, but their friendship bracelet. Had he kept it because he still cared? Did he still think of her? Is she wrong? The bracelet was hanging on a framed picture of them when they were kids. They were making goofy faces at the camera. Those were the good times. The better times.

She sat back down by his side. Her head throbbed. He was giving her an absolute headache. Shane Gray still cares about Mitchie Torres? Could that even be possible anymore?

The fact that he ran in the rain just to see her.

The fact that he still kept their friendship bracelet.

The fact that he even kept a picture of them when he hardly wanted to see her face at school.

It was all too confusing.

She focused on the boy lying on the bed. She admired his features, her thumb glazing over his pink cheeks.

"Why? Why Shane? Why'd you run in the rain? Now your sick. Why did you keep all this stuff? I thought you hated me?" She said in a whisper.

He started shuffling and she immediately pulled her hand back. Had he heard?

"Mitchie." He mumbled. He still had his eyes closed. He was still asleep.

The girl sighed in relief and slowly drifted to a quiet slumber….right beside Shane.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I miss writing :( I am so sorry that I got caught up in school and had no time to update. I feel really guilty for not updating! Next time I'll write you guys two chapters, how does that sound? :) Haha. I'm really grateful you guys still wait for this. Anyway enough of my gibberish and here's chapter 8! This is just kind of a friendly~ chapter tho.**

**And guess what? We wrote an entire story for English and this month we're making a play and I'm writing the script! (K. Unnecessary. Lol.)**

**I'd like to thank Kris for that sweet message and Leo for supporting me when I was under all that stress!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or any of it's awesomeness.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8<strong>

Light peered through the curtains and woke up Shane Gray. He looked at his surroundings to find out he was in his room. Things got a little bit blurry after his conversation with Mitchie at the park last night. He still felt horrible and he had a headache. That's when he remembered.

'_Mitchie! What happened last night? I have to-'_

He was about to get up but he felt something heavy lie upon his stomach. He then focused on the sleeping figure beside him. Mitchie was there, her hair slightly covering her face. She was sleeping so angelically, it was unforgivable to wake up something so genuine. He then decided to wait until she wakes up, knowing that more than a few slight movements would end her slumber.

Instead he started to think of the things he hadn't thought of in a while, things he avoided. He said he needed a new start and here it was. He could start it with Mitchie. This was his second chance. His chance to make things right. In fact, he always liked Mitchie but was too afraid to make the next step. So he decided to break it off and never face it. He ended up hurting her badly. He was stupid. An idiot as his brothers said.

Mitchie started stirring in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. She stared at the boy gazing in to her eyes.

"Good morning, Sunshine." Shane smiled.

Mitchie immediately sat up, remembering that he was sick last night. She hastily touched his forehead and no doubt about it, he was burning up.

"I'll get you some medicine, don't you dare move. What were you thinking? You shouldn't have gone to the park without an umbrella!" She rambled frustrated which Shane on the other hand, found quite cute.

He chuckled. "Same old Mitchie, I'm fine. It's my fault, I got myself sick. You don't have to treat me like a kid."

"Are you kidding me? You're sick. Sick people get taken care of. Do the math, even though you were never good at it." She then stalked out of the room and returned with a glass of water and pills – which Shane drank at her command.

Awkward silence loomed the room after that. Mitchie was looking at her hands and Shane was staring at the far wall. Where were they to start? It had been 3 years of no contact. So much to say to each other but which one was most appropriate at the moment?

"So…..I'm really sorry about 3 years ago."Shane said, breaking the silence. Now was the time to apologize, he decided. Things wouldn't be renewed if he doesn't do so.

She glared at him. "Isn't that kind of too late?"

Shane scratched the back of his head nervously. "Yeah, it kind of is and I know that I don't deserve it but can you give me a second chance? Go back to the way we were before? I made a mistake and it would be totally awesome to have you back in my life."

"I don't know…." Mitchie hesitated. Was she being lured in his trap once again?

Shane pouted. "Please? I'll be the greatest bestie ever!"

'_Though I really don't want to be besties. I want you.'_

Mitchie giggled a bit as his antics. "I still don't trust you though…but fine. Just remember, you hurt me again and you're dead. Got it?"

Shane just smiled.

"That makes me feel a whole lot better. Anything that I missed while I was away? Any guys I need to beat up?"

She rolled her eyes. "You can't beat yourself up!"

"That's mean!"

"You were mean!"

He stuck his tongue out. "I was and _am_ amazingly hot, thank you very much!"

Mitchie shook her head. "Nuh uh!"

"Super sexy?" He offered.

"Nope." She said popping out the "p".

Shane frowned. "Now who's mean?"

She groaned. "You have a fever. You shouldn't be arguing with me."

"Someone developed a bad temper." He mumbled.

"I heard that! And it's just because I'm warming up to your cocky and annoying self!" She defended.

"What you're really saying is that I'm awesome and you love me." He winked.

She scoffed. "You're such a jerk."

"A _renewed_ jerk. That's gonna be with you all the way this time."

She grinned. "Promise?"

"Promise."

The two friends were together again. At the moment it didn't matter if it was a good thing or a bad thing, because they were happy and nothing tops that.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys. You probably all hate me now and my reasons will probably suck and all. But if you guys are still interested, I will keep updating this story. will finish what I start. I'm really sorry for disappointing you guys. The people reading this mean a lot to me. I will try to update more often. Maybe once a week or something like that. **

**Read this after you've read the chapter: Miley's a little bit possessive over Mitchie here but don't worry, she's not some psycho who just wants Mitchie all for herself, she just cares a lot y'know? And Mitchie is **_**not**_** yet in love with Shane here. She's trying to stop all those feelings from going to her head 'cause she's afraid to be hurt again. Mkay? Mkay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.**

* * *

><p><strong> 9<strong>

When school came Monday morning, Shane Gray was fairly well. Especially since Mitchie hadn't left his side since that rainy Friday night. The two had bonded day and night, and even Nate, Jason & their mom could tell that Shane Gray was happier than he ever was before. But of course, he'd never admit that this happiness was all thanks to a certain girl named Mitchie Torres. He had too much pride for that. That part of him didn't change at all.

Imagine the surprise of the entire student body when the golden boy of the boys' soccer team was hanging out with the golden _girl_ of the _girls' _soccer team. Shane Gray was cocky, arrogant and extremely popular. But Mitchie Torres was popular too but in her own subtle way. She had a lot of friends but only kept Miley close. She was quiet and shy and her numerous goals shot for her school never went unrecognized.

Hushed voices illuminated around them as they entered the school hallways. To the school they were a power duo. They were people that withheld so much power and rankings within the school—social hierarchy and all that. But to themselves they were just Shane and Mitchie, their plain dorky selves. And that's all that they really cared about.

But apparently the student population had another idea. They assumed the two had a current relationship status as boyfriend and girlfriend. And their whispers didn't go unnoticed by the two.

"Shane, everyone thinks we're dating." She said as she closed her locker. She wasn't used to people talking about her. She was used to blending in.

Shane scoffed. "Ignore them, and besides." He smirked. "You know you secretly want to date me."

Mitchie rolled her eyes. She had to admit that there was some part of her that knew that what he said was true, but another part, a much rational part of her told her that it wasn't what she wanted. She couldn't trust Shane with her heart after one weekend. She was frightened but didn't show it. He could never know how she felt. Being his best friend was enough. It required less heart break. She had to destroy all her old little puppy love crushes for him years ago and she was very determined not to let them back in her system.

"Get to class, midget." Shane said as he ruffled her hair—causing Mitchie to give him an annoyed look. "The bell rings in a few minutes. I'll see you at lunch." And with that, he strolled off to his first class.

But it didn't take Mitchie to find some company again because as Shane Gray walked away, Miley Stewart just happened to be behind. She linked her arm with Mitchie's and got to their first class as well. Miley Stewart had been holding herself back for the past few days, trying to give Mitchie and Shane some space but now it was her turn to talk. As they settled down and the teacher wasn't around, she gladly took her opportunity.

"So Mitchie Torres, what have you been up to this weekend besides I don't know? Shane Gray perhaps?" Miley was going to torture this girl.

Mitchie just blushed. She had explained to her the occurrences that happened to her last Saturday and thought she already knew the situation she was in. "Miles, I'm just spending time with him. Nothing serious. Just fun, y'know?"

She nodded and looked at her sincerely. "Just…just be careful mkay?" Miley loved her best friend. She never wanted Mitchie to ever feel Shane Gray's wrath ever again. If it were up to her, Shane Gray wouldn't be in 3 meter radius near Mitchie. She didn't trust the guy. Well at least not _yet_. But she couldn't stop them from being together.

Mitchie nodded and assured her that she'll be fine but just then, their teacher suddenly walked in the classroom. They turned their heads to the front and the teacher began the lecture.

Miley wasn't sure if Shane Gray was the right guy for Mitchie Torres but he'd better prove that he was pretty soon. Because Miley Stewart will not let her best friend's first boyfriend be a douchebag.

_But then again who's to stop two people from falling in love? _She told her self.


End file.
